


Burning the ground

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little bit of choking, flint riding cock like a PBR veteran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Sequel toCovered in something brand new





	

**Author's Note:**

> Flint takes Silver to bed, sans trousers. Quick and dirty porn for the couple who asked for it.

Silver isn’t exactly sure what he’d been expecting when Flint had led him to the bunk and proceeded to undress him, but it sure as hell wasn’t this. He hadn’t expected Flint to strip him slowly, hands and mouth tracing paths over Silver’s chest and stomach. He hadn’t expected Flint to drop to his knees and swallow his cock like a starving man. Flint had moaned around him like he’d been the one getting his cock sucked instead of the other way around. He’d sucked Silver slowly at first, eyes closed and a look of absolute bliss on his face. Silver hadn’t been able to do anything but hold onto the sides of Flint’s face as Flint worked him over until Silver’s knees were weak and his cock was aching.

Flint puts Silver on his back in the bunk while he undresses himself and then he climbs into Silver’s lap, ass settled on the tops of Silver’s thighs, their cocks brushing. Silver sucks in a sharp breath at the contact. Flint leans in, tongue tracing Silver’s lips, pushing between them. Silver opens, inviting him in, curling his tongue around Flint’s. Flint’s hand comes to his cheek, traces a pattern down his face as he deepens the kiss. Tongue soft and seeking, tangling with Silver’s as they taste each other. When Flint pulls back Silver is breathless. He watches heat flare in Flint’s eyes as his gaze roams over Silver’s body.

His fingers run across Silver’s shoulders, hands hot against his skin, smoothing over his chest and stomach, stroking down his sides. Silver brings his hands up, wanting to feel Flint, but Flint guides them back down, “No touching.”

Flint gets to his knees between Silver’s legs, takes long seconds to look at Silver, spread out and open before running the tips of fingers up the insides of Silver’s thighs. Silver’s body jumps, a fine tremor running the length of him, his cock twitching upward. Flint leans in and licks a long stripe along the underneath and Silver’s hips push up as he moans at the contact. He reaches for Flint’s head, gets his palms on Flint’s cheek and then Flint’s fingers are circling his wrist and pulling him away. He leans up on his knees, moves Silver’s arm back to the bed. “Arms down.”

Flint’s voice is a low growl and were Silver an adversary he’d probably be slightly terrified at the tone but all it does for Silver is make him harder. Flint leans forward and kisses him, wet and deep until Silver feels dizzy. He feels himself relax, sinking into the bunk under him, body going loose. Flint’s fingers drag up his biceps, up his forearms until they’re palm to palm and then Flint tangles their fingers together the same way their tongues are winding around each other. The kiss goes on so long that Silver can’t think beyond the slight burn of his lips.

One of Flint’s hands reaches under the pillow and when he pulls back to sit on his heels he’s holding a small round tin. He removes the top and dips his fingers in before reaching behind himself. Flint widens his legs a little and then there’s a hitch of breath as his eyes slide closed, bottom lip pulled between his teeth and Jesus fucking christ Silver wishes he could see it.

Silver is too stunned to even think about moving or touching. His eyes flit between Flint’s face and his arm and he knows the second that Flint reaches deep, there’s a gasp and then his eyes fly open meeting Silver’s. He watches raptly as Flint works himself open, arm moving steadily, small shivers running the length of him, legs shaking just the tiniest bit. Flint rocks his hips down, head going back on a low moan and Silver can only echo it. Fuck, but he’s beautiful. Silver reaches for Flint’s hip and Flint smacks his hand and gives Silver a look before Silver puts his arm back down. He works himself on his fingers, low groans and whispers, that send want clawing through Silver’s stomach, twisting and turning and making him feel like he’s on fire.

Flint’s hips speed up, snapping back into his hand, little pants of breath escaping him as he watches Silver watch him. Silver can’t take anymore, “Please.” Flint whines in response, his other hand coming to rest on Silver’s thigh for balance as he rides his fingers. He’s breathing hard, body finally starting to slow before he pulls his fingers free.

He uses the same hand to slick Silver’s cock. Slick fist, long slow strokes down the shaft, squeezing just under the head. Silver’s head goes back, digging into the pillow, gritting his teeth because it feels so fucking good. Flint moves forward, grips Silver tight at the base, rising up on his knees, the heat of Flint’s body teasing the head of his cock; rock of Flint’s hips and then the slick, tight slide.

“Motherfucking Christ.” Silver can’t hold the words because he’s about to lose his fucking mind at the way it feels. Slow sweet squeeze of Flint’s body locking down tight, so fucking hot he feels like its burning him. Silver chokes off a breath, body going stiff to keep from moving, to keep from coming right fucking now.

He takes several deep breaths, looks up at Flint. He’s flushed from his cheeks to his chest, hands splayed across Silver’s stomach driving Silver deeper with each slow roll of his hips. Silver can actually feel the way Flint is parting around him, stretching to fit him. Silver has to bite his cheek at the sounds coming out of Flint’s mouth, wounded little sighs as he bites his lip, mouth swollen and God Silver wants him so fucking much.

Silver hisses at the ache in his cock when Flint is fully seated, ass resting against Silver’s thighs, balls on his pelvic bone, his fingers are twitching where they’re sitting on Silver’s stomach, eyes closed, face slack.

“Alright?”

Flint’s eyes flutter open, half lidded and heavy with want as he nods, “You feel so fucking good,” Flints says as he flexes his inner muscles. Silver’s body spasms, hips rocking up against his will, neck arching as he moans. And then Flint moves.

Lifts his hips slow, just as slow as when he slid on and Silver feels it all the way to the balls of his feet. The most excruciating pleasure he’s ever felt, whimpering as he reaches for Flint again, only to have Flint stop and stare at him. Silver pulls his hands back, wraps both of them around the chains holding the bunk and Flint smiles at him with a nod. Flint moves again, makes that fucking sound that drives Silver into delirium and rocks his hips, swiveling as he goes up, arms shaking, veins standing out, fingers gripping Silver’s stomach tight as he screws himself back down.

Flint’s covered in a fine layer of sweat, muscles shining under the slick sheen, skin slipping against Silver’s. Silver’s grip on the chains tighten as Flint lifts up, almost all the way off and circles his hips around Silver’s cock head, rocks forward onto his hands and slams himself down, twisting in tight circles and fucking God, Silver is on fire. Every fucking nerve in his body is alive. His cock throbs, he’s so hard he feels like he’s going to split open. Flint takes his time, teasing little twists and then speeding up just a little with each thrust.

Silver thinks he’s going to die. Flint’s not just fucking himself on Silver’s cock, he’s grinding all over him, body tight and squeezing and pulling at Silver’s cock. Bare skin and slick hips and hands all over Silver’s body, nails raking down his chest, rolling Silver nipples and Silver’s whole body jerks into the touch. Flint rolls his hips in a figure eight and Silver almost swallows his own tongue.

Silver wants, more than anything he’s ever wanted, to touch Flint. To put his hands on Flint’s hard body, to feel the muscles move under his fingers. To touch skin and bone and fit his palms over Flint’s hips, slide in the sweat coating him, “Let me touch you, please.”

Flint shakes his head, “No.” Hands riding the curve of Silver’s collarbone, nails digging in, scraping over bone. His hips rock down again, his tongue comes out to trace the curve of his bottom lip. Silver hisses out a breath at the sight and Flint bends down, licks into Silver’s mouth, tongue lighting over the ridges on the roof of his mouth, sliding along his teeth before taking his top lip and sucking it.

Flint’s hands clench against his throat, fingers tight on his windpipe. It leaves him soundless, fighting for breath, trying to suck in air, eyes wide and pleading as his cock surges. God, he’s going to come and he doesn’t want to, too soon, he tries shaking his head. Lungs straining, stomach convulsing, it’s all going straight to his cock.

Chest and stomach muscles pushing down into his balls, cock surrounded by tight heat, Flint’s hot fucking body all around him, owning him. Flint’s fingers release and Silver slides back from the edge as Flint takes his mouth, thumbs sliding through the sweat on Silver’s chest. Flint shoves down hard, licks into Silver’s mouth, bites his lower lip and then his fingers close again. Sweet pressure that jolts Silver’s body. He strains, fingers clenching on the chains, toes curling, sensation rippling through him head to toe ending with a full body shudder as Flint just grinds into him, slips his tongue back into Silver’s mouth, steals what little air he had left.

Flint lets go again and all Silver can do is lay there, suck in gasping breaths and watch the filthy smirk slide across Flint’s face. Slow squeeze and thrust and slide and Flint’s fingers digging into his stomach, body jerking. Flint is fucking himself with a fast, steady rhythm, body driving, sinking. Hands all over his own body now, flicking and rolling his nipples, corner of his lip pulled into his mouth as he tugs his nipples into stiff little peaks. His lips part in a lazy smile as he watches Silver lose his fucking mind. And then Flint curls his hips and Silver can feel the clench of Flint’s muscles, velvet heat pulling at him, Flint licking the desperate sounds right out of Silver’s mouth.

“Do it. I want to feel you wet and hot inside me.” Swirl of tongue inside his mouth, slick slide across his chin, through the hair of his beard, drawing spirals down Silver’s neck, teeth nipping.

Silver bites into his cheek, “No, you--” He can’t finish the sentence at the feel of Flint’s hips moving in slow circles on each downward thrust. “I want to watch you come on my cock.” The words are gritted out between gasping breaths.

Fint stops moving and Silver shoves up, but he’s got no leverage and then Flint’s hands are flowing over his chest and shoulders, Flint's eyes wide and open before he kisses Silver gently. He pulls back, fingers on Silver’s collarbone, face tight as he drives down on Silver’s cock.

He can feel himself sliding over that sweet spot inside Flint’s body as he pushes down, gasping as he grabs his cock, shuddering, body contracting as he strips his cock fast, grinding slow, press of his hips as he starts to come, body squeezing Silver so fucking tight, hot spill all over Silver’s chest and stomach Flint’s ass tightening around him.

Silver kisses him, bites hard against Flint’s tongue and lets go, tries to breath but can’t, bodies locked together, pulsing and shuddering, whimpering as his body spasms, coming into the welcoming heat of Flint’s body, cock squeezed tight, mouth open to Flint’s driving tongue. Flint’s cock twitching on his stomach where it lays as his hands slide into Silver’s hair, holding him tight as he plays with Silver’s tongue. Wild kisses and shivering bodies drained and weak, slick with sweat as they lay there tangled together trying to breath.

Silver uncurls his fingers from the chains, has to spend several seconds opening and closing his fists to get the blood flowing again. He runs his fingers up and down Flint’s spine and Flint sighs against his neck. He reaches down, traces Flint’s hole where he’s still stretched around Silver’s softening cock. Flint lets loose a soft sigh, hips curling forward and then pushing back.

He doesn’t know how long they lay there floating, half asleep, half awake before Flint gets up to find a cloth to clean them with. He rolls back into the bunk, snugged up next to Silver, fingers tracing patterns on Silver’s stomach. Flint pulls a blanket over them and soon they both drop off.


End file.
